Giros del destino
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: La historia comienza y ya no hay vuelta atras...
1. Introducción

Giros del destino.  
  
Katty Kaio.  
  
Dime que opinas va?  
  
Draco Malfoy se queda huérfano de padre y para colmo se vuelve pobre,  
  
Harry Potter derrota por fin a Voldemort,  
  
Ginny Weasley se vuelve rubia,  
  
Ron Weasley es un sex symbol millonario en Howgarts,  
  
Hermione Granger es una perra,  
  
Harry Potter tiene un pie en el otro mundo,  
  
Y tu. tu eres la nueva en Howgarts.  
  
Acepto pedradas, howlers pero mas que nada reviews tuyos.  
  
Un beso. 


	2. Como comenzo todo

Giros del destino.  
  
Kått¥ ?tè??å?¥ Kåîð Ð'?.  
  
Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo  
  
Todo comenzó el 1 de septiembre en un anden bastante conocido para algunos, pero para otros inexistente.  
  
Un grupo de personas caminaban lentamente hasta el. El grupo estaba conformado por el famosísimo niño que vivió, una familia de pelirrojos. los Weasley y por ultimo una familia muggle. los Granger.  
  
En eso una mujer regordeta pelirroja saco de su bolso un pañuelo de varios colores y comienzo a sollozar de nuevo.  
  
- Mamá por favor deja de llorar.  
  
- Molly, creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe que ya es hora. dijo el Señor Weasley mirando su reloj de bolsillo, acto seguido abrazo fuertemente a su esposa.  
  
- Bueno, creo (sollozando) que es hora, además Navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina, verdad Arthur? (en eso pone cara de perrito en busca de dueño)  
  
- Molly, mi vida, quedamos que íbamos a ir a Suiza a visitar a mi hermano, tu y yo, solos.  
  
- Pero y si se aburren en Howgarts, que tal si son los únicos que se quedan, no mejor que vengan con nosotros Arthur.  
  
- Mamá no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien. ahora la que hablaba era su pequeña, bueno ya ni tan pequeña hija Virginia, conocida mejor por todos como Ginny ^^  
  
- Prométanme que escribirán TODOS los días muchachos. decía casi a mocho tendido.  
  
- Si mamá ¬¬ . Se oyó como los cuatro Weasley decían con desgana esto.  
  
- Bueno Hermione nosotros ya nos retiramos, tenemos que ir al consultorio.  
  
- Esta bien papá, solo no olviden recoger a Crookshanks a las tres en la veterinaria, la profesora McGonagall me prometió que iría por el a las cinco a la casa.  
  
- Muy bien Hermione y con más razón ya nos vamos. Dale un beso a tu papá.  
  
- Bye papi.. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla tanto a el como a su mamá.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Los 6 entraron al tren y se dividieron en dos grupos. Los gemelos se fueron a buscar a Lee Jordan y los demás encontraron un compartimiento en el fondo del tren.  
  
- Harry ya dinos que paso con Sirius!!! Grito Hermione.  
  
Ginny ya estaba enterada de todo.  
  
- Pues, como o por donde les comienzo a contar.  
  
- Pues por el principio! Ahora el que grito fue Ron.  
  
- Ya, ya, no me griten. Todo comenzó el primero de Julio, recién me había levantado cuando recibí una carta de Sirius diciéndome que el sobre que venia anexo se lo mandara a Dumbledore inmediatamente con Hedwig y que apenas regresara Hedwig les escribiera a ustedes para pedirles que me dejaran quedar el resto de las vacaciones en la madriguera. Dos días después de que llegue, Sirius me mando otra carta. y como decírselos. es que. Fudge. el ministro de magia. pues el.  
  
- Harry dilo, estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas, recuérdalo. ahora la que comenzaba a preocuparse era Hermione.  
  
- Mejor léanlo. Harry saco un pergamino de su baúl y se los alcanzo.  
  
Tanto Ron como Hermione lo veían con miedo, como si los fuera a morder, es más sentían que era una de las hojas del monstruoso libro de los monstruos.  
  
Ginny fue la única que no tuvo miedo y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta.  
  
"Harry.  
  
SOY LIBRE!!!  
  
Encontraron a Peter, ayer casi muerto y gracias a Snape confeso todo. Dumbledore lo convenció de que hiciera un poco de veriteraselum y lo llevara lo mas pronto posible al Ministerio de Magia.  
  
SOY LIBRE!!! Y YA PUEDES VIVIR CONMIGO Y CON REMUS (larga historia)!!!  
  
Te quiere.  
  
Tu Padrino. Sirius Black.  
  
P.D. SOY LIBRE HARRY, LIBRE!!!"  
  
- Harry es verdad?  
  
- Si, Ron!!! Ya no voy a vivir nunca más con los Dursley´s, ahora voy a vivir en Padfoot´s Corner.  
  
- Padfoot´s Corner?. dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
- Larga historia, tan larga que ni Sirius me la a querido contar.  
  
- HARRY FELICIDADES!!! Acto seguido Ginny se abalanzó contra el.  
  
- Gracias Gin, desde ahora ya los voy a poder invitar a mi casa. Y es mas platicando con Sirius, me dio permiso de hacer una fiesta a final de curso y claro esta que todos están invitados.  
  
Se la pasaron platicando todo el trayecto hacia Howgarts, cuando llego el carrito de la comida compraron prácticamente TODO el carro. Hasta la bruja les dijo.  
  
- Ojala y todos los años estuvieran en Howgarts ^^  
  
Treinta minutos antes de llegar, una pequeña lechuza pelirroja arribo y comenzó a tocar el vidrio del vagón. Harry al verla abrió la ventanilla y la dejo pasar. Esta se poso en su mano y Harry le quito la carta que llevaba atada a la pata.  
  
"Harry.  
  
Aquí esta lo que me pediste, para quien me lo pediste.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Tu Padrino Sirius  
  
P.D. Ya decláratele!!!"  
  
- Harry es de Sirius? Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Ginny ven tantito si. acto seguido Harry salió del compartimiento con la lechucita en sus manos.  
  
Luego de salir de su asombro Ginny salió del compartimiento.  
  
- Qué pasa Harry?  
  
- Ten, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Harry le entrego la pequeña lechucita (era casi recién nacida, bueno ni tanto, dos o tres meses).  
  
- Es para mi? Muchísimas gracias Harry, pero como supiste de mi cumpleaños?  
  
- Ron me lo dijo y también me dijo que te encantaría tener una lechuza. Te la iba a dar hace dos semanas, cuando fue tu cumpleaños, pero Sirius no lograba conseguir lo que yo buscaba, espero que te guste.  
  
- Gustarme?. Me encanta!!!  
  
El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha.  
  
- Bueno pues bajemos. y como la piensas llamar?  
  
- Pues no se, como es macho. pues. que tal suena Napoleón?  
  
- Bonito, la jaula esta entre mis cosas, es del tamaño de la de Hedwig, no sabia si comprarla más pequeña.  
  
- No importa, así cuando crezca seguirá con las misma jaula.  
  
- Cierto, bueno bajamos?  
  
- Si.  
  
Acto seguido Harry la tomo de la mano y Ginny se ruborizo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Mamá es necesario???  
  
- Ya te dije más de mil veces que si!!! Y ya no ahí vuelta atrás, ayer hable con tu tía Minerva y me dijo que Dumbledore acepto que entraras a Howgarts este año.  
  
- Pero por qué hasta el 10 de Noviembre???  
  
- Por que tengo que hacer cosas y tengo que comprarte los nuevos útiles y mandarte a hacer el uniforme y buscar una departamento para mi en el Londres muggle, no podemos vivir todo el tiempo en un hotel, empezando por que no tenemos dinero suficiente.  
  
- Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO!!! ME QUIERES DECIR QUE VOY A HACER HASTA ESE DÍA!!!  
  
- En primera dejar de gritarme, puedes pasear por el Londres muggle.  
  
- Estas loca!!! Yo conviviendo con muggles!!!  
  
- Ya te dije que me dejes de gritar! Mira Katty esto no es fácil ni para ti, ni para mi. Pero no vas a regresar a la Academia Salem ni mañana ni nunca, vas a terminar en Howgarts tus estudios y se acabo!  
  
- Pero Francia es mi hogar, ahí están todo mis amigos y esta.  
  
- Ya te lo dije no regresas! Punto final de la discusión!  
  
- Pues espero que sepas leer la mente por que no te pienso hablar ni mañana ni nunca más!  
  
Acto seguido salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
La selección de los nuevos alumnos transcurrió normal, el banquete fue delicioso comieron hasta reventar, en especial Ron que comió más de lo normal. Hermione para no perder la costumbre se la paso regañando a Ron y diciéndole a este que era un troglodita. Harry y Ginny se la pasaron haciéndose ojitos toda la cena y cuando estaban comiendo tartaletas de fresa estilo "El Globo", Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a decir a decir los anuncios de principio de año escolar.  
  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, estamos felices de tenerlos aquí de nuevo. A habido unos cambios en Howgarts, empecemos por el principio ^^.  
  
Como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para los de primero, segundo y tercero tenemos al profesor Severus Snape. se oyeron aplausos de la zona de Slytherin y sorpresa o decepción de los demás zonas.  
  
Ya, ya, calma, . dijo el profesor Albus Dumbledore que por cierto se veía realmente viejo.  
  
Para continuar quiero darle la bienvenida nuevamente a la profesora Grubbly- Plank que estará con nosotros un tiempo impartiendo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Las de Ravenclaw y las de Hufflepuff aplaudieron mientras un trío de Gryffindors pensaba donde estaba su semi-gigante amigo.  
  
Ya, ya, calma, para terminar quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a el Profesor Bojan Hawk.  
  
Un hombre de no mas de veinte años, guapo, bastante guapo diría yo, moreno, de rasgos entre latinos y europeos se levanto de la silla que estaba junto a la de McGonagall. todas las chicas de Howgarts aplaudieron fuertemente. Y lo demás aplaudieron normalmente. El profesor Hawk dará pociones a los de alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. Y por ultimo quiero presentarles a la profesora Stephany Marín. todos los hombres de Howgarts soltaron aplausos y chiflidos a diestra y siniestra. Calma, calma, ella va a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de cuarto quinto, sexto y séptimo año y pociones a los de primero, segundo y tercer año. Recuerden que el Bosque Prohibido esta prohibido para todos. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son solo para los alumnos de tercero en adelante.  
  
Los objetos prohibidos nuevos están en la oficina de Filch, ya vamos a llegar al millón, a si que espero que este año me digan que ya estamos más cerca de los dos millones ^^. Profesor Dumbledore!!! Perdón Profesora McGonagall. Creo que es todo. ya se pueden retirar a sus casas comunes y bienvenidos otra ves ^^.  
  
- Por fin termino de hablar!  
  
- Si, oigan se acaban de dar cuenta!  
  
- De qué?  
  
- No tendremos más pociones con Snape!!!  
  
- Es verdad! Estoy soñando?  
  
- No Ron y si estuvieras soñando que hermoso sueño ^^  
  
- Harry!!!  
  
- Qué? Es la verdad!  
  
- Sin comentarios.  
  
- Oigan y que tal será tener clases con Hawk y Marín?  
  
- No lo se, pero mañana de seguro lo averiguaremos.  
  
- Bueno, nos podemos retirar a la sala común ya?  
  
- Sí!!! Tengo sueño!!!  
  
- Vamonos entonces.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Bueno pues espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de "Giros del destino" no les prometo que actualizare pronto pues se que no es verdad, tengo problemas con la conexión y juro que no es mi culpa.  
  
Me despido. mil besos.  
  
Kått¥ ?tè??å?¥ Kåîð Ð'?.  
  
P.D. Diría que este capitulo esta dedicado a alguien pero toda esa gente ya lo sabe ^^ 


	3. Crooshanks esta m

Giros del destino.  
  
Katty Stephany  
Kaio D'M.  
  
Capitulo 2: Crooshanks. . . esta. . . m. . .  
  
- Minerva que bueno que ya estas aquí. Necesitamos hablar seriamente.  
  
- Me asustas Henrietta qué pasa?  
  
- Minerva es sobre Crookshanks. . .  
  
- Si. . . por eso estoy aquí. Le prometí a Hermione pasar por él en la tarde. Pero tuve un pequeño problema y apenas me pude desocupar. Y dime donde esta ese pequeño travieso?  
  
- Minerva no se como decirte esto. . . Crooshanks. . . Crooshanks (tomo un gran suspiro). . . esta. . .  
  
Por la cara que tenia la Señora Henrietta Granger, Minerva McGonagall maestra y subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tenia miedo de lo que se avecinaba.  
  
- NO LO DIGAS!!! Grito Minerva, acto seguido comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Minerva no se como va a reaccionar Hermione ella amaba a ese gato. . .  
  
- Quieres que yo se lo diga?  
  
- Si, por favor. . . Minerva otra cosa. . . el profesor Dumbledore le podría dar, no se unos 2 ó 3 días, ya sabes para que venga a casa, queremos que le de el ultimo adiós al pobre de Crooshanks.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo hablare con Albus. Solo una pregunta, como murió? Era un ser mágico o no?  
  
- Ese fue el problema, nosotros lo llevamos a una veterinaria muggle como ustedes las llaman. Para que lo bañaran y nos preguntaron que si queríamos que lo vacunaran, se nos hizo fácil y. . .  
  
- La vacuna le hizo daño, le vino la fiebre verdad?  
  
- Cuando llegamos al consultorio nos dijeron que pasáramos con el doctor, se nos hizo muy raro.  
  
- Es que Crooshanks no era un gato normal, él era una cruza.  
  
- Una qué?  
  
- Una cruza, desde que lo vi la primera ves en Hogwarts supe que el no era común y corriente, me quede muy intrigada y me puse a averiguar. Fui a la tienda donde lo compro su hija y me dijeron que era una cruza de un gato común y corriente y un kneazle.  
  
- Hermione nunca nos lo dijo.  
  
- Ella no lo sabia se los aseguro, si lo hubiera sabido nunca lo hubiera comprado. Los kneazles son muy agresivos, al contrario de Crooshanks.  
  
- Entonces nos puedes hacer este favor?  
  
- Si claro, mañana mismo la pueden recoger en King Cross como a las 3 de la tarde yo creo.  
  
- Muchas gracias, cualquier cosa nos avisas.  
  
- No se preocupen. Todo saldrá bien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Crooshanks ven chiquito. . .  
  
- Hermione que pasa?  
  
- No encuentro a Crooshanks, Ginny.  
  
- No te lo iba a traer la maestra McGonagall?  
  
- Se supone, pero no la eh visto para nada; fui a tocar a su despacho y nada.  
  
- Que raro.  
  
- Sí verdad.  
  
- Por que no la esperas a mañana, tal ves esta con Dumbledore ahora.  
  
- Si tienes razón.  
  
Cuando se iba a despedir de Ginny, una lechuza entro volando (quien sabe por donde ^^U) y dejo caer un sobre encima de Hermione.  
  
- Tal ves sea de McGonagall, tal ves quiere que vayas por Crookshanks.  
  
- Presurosa Hermione abrió la carta y cual va a ser su sorpresa cuando la lee en voz alta para que Ginny se pudiera enterar del chisme. . .  
  
"Señorita Granger:  
Por medio de la presente le informo que sus actividades como prefecta van a ser suspendidas por una semana. Empaque por favor sus cosas para una semana y repórtese a mi despacho lo antes posible.  
  
Atte.  
  
Minerva McGonagall"  
  
- Cómo que suspendida? Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.  
  
- No lo sé. Espera un momento.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los hombres, subió hasta el 5° piso. . .  
  
- Ron, Harry?  
  
- Hermione que haces aquí?  
  
- Harry, Ron, necesito que me acompañen con McGonagall.  
  
- Para qué? Pregunto Ron todavía soñoliento.  
  
Hermione les paso la carta que había recibido de parte de McGonagall.  
  
- Pero que es esto!!! Comenzó a gritar Ron, olvidando que Neville, Seamus y Dean estaban dormidos.  
  
- Los espero a fuera vale.  
  
Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione antes de salir.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron 5 minutos después, ambos vestidos con ropa muggle.  
  
- Vamos. . .  
  
- Ginny también va?  
  
- No, yo me quedo gracias.  
  
Con dirección al despacho de McGonagall los tres Gryffindors salieron de su torre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
En la sala de un lujoso cuarto de hotel muggle.  
  
- Qué es este ruido!!!  
  
- Es música mama, M-Ú-S-I-C-A.  
  
- Bájale a esa cosa!!!  
  
- Mamá. . .  
  
- Nada de mamá, le bajas entendiste! Son las 11 de la noche!!!  
  
Con un movimiento de su varita Katty apago con desgana el aparato de sonido y se fue a su cuarto dando un gran portazo.  
  
- KATTY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toc - toc- toc  
  
Adelante  
  
Profesora podemos entrar?  
  
Claro, pasen los tres  
  
Profesora, perdón pero como esta eso de que suspendieron mis actividades?  
  
Señor Potter, señor Weasley pueden sentarse si quieren.  
  
Gracias, pero estamos bien.  
  
Correcto, señorita Granger. . . Hermione. . . sabias que Crooshanks es una cruza de kneazle con un gato?  
  
Tenia mis sospechas, pero en 4° las deseche, por que es imposible. Los kneazles son muy violentos y Crooshanks es muy tranquilo y cariñoso.  
  
Temo decirte que tus sospechas son ciertas.  
  
Entonces es?  
  
Si, es un kneazle en parte. Pero ese no es el problema.  
  
Entonces cual es profesora, no la entiendo?  
  
Hermione, cuando dejaron a Crooshanks en el veterinario les preguntaron si querían que lo vacunaran. Lamentablemente los medicamentos muggles son muy dañinos, si no es que mortales en ocasiones.  
  
Profesora. . . usted esta diciendo que. . .  
  
Si señor Weasley. . . Crooshanks. . . él, pues. . . él esta muerto.  
  
Hermione parece que hubiera entrado en shock, por que no sé momia, ni decía y menos hacia nada.  
  
Sus padres nos pidieron una semana, para que usted. . . ya sabe. . . le de el ultimo adiós al buen Crooshanks.  
  
Hermione salió del despacho de McGonagall sin decir nada. En todos sus cuatro años de estudio en Hogwarts siempre que tenia algún problema o duda, lo buscaba en algún libro y encontraba la solución para todo. Pero ahora no sabia que hacer.  
  
Sin saber como llego al retrato de la señora gorda y sin saber de donde salieron Harry dijo la contraseña y Ron la condujo adentro.  
  
Hermione?  
  
Estoy bien. . . solo. . . solo necesito. . . sentarme y. . . pensar. . . si eso necesito.  
  
Se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones mas cercanos a la chimenea. Harry y Ron la siguieron, no querían dejarla sola y menos en estos momentos.  
  
En la carta. . . decía que empacara mis cosas para una semana. Creo que subiré y comenzare a empacarlas.  
  
Vas a estar bien sola? No quieres que te acompañemos?  
  
No Ron, voy a estar bien, además no pueden estar ahí.  
  
Cierto.  
  
Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde dormimos.  
  
Gracias Harry.  
  
Acto seguido Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y otro a Ron, haciendo que el ultimo se sonrojara notablemente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir por la escalera de caracol que conducía a los cuartos de las chicas.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, me tarde en actualizar demasiado y lo se. Pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta y prometo que subiré otro capitulo antes de que acabe el año ^^  
  
Me despido... mil besos...  
  
Katty Stephany Kaio D'M.  
  
P.D. Este capitulo esta dedicado a 83R3N1C3 y a 53845714N, son los perfectos Ron y Hermione ^^ 


End file.
